Within Time
by MaidenFaye
Summary: Through Time SideStory. Miyo travels to Konoha with her clan for Mito and Hashirama's wedding. During that time she makes friends with a rival, follows her special mission to annoy Tobirama, slowly starts falling for him, helps Madara try to win over Sakura-sensei while keeping Uzashi away and much more. By the end, she no longer wants to go back to Uzushio. What will she do?
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note: Thank you all who have read Through Time and have decided to read Miyo's POV. This story isn't going to be updated as frequently (possibly ever two weeks) so that I can focus on the main story and not stress over two stories or I will abandon both. Plus I'm looking for a job. Anyway... enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Original Timeline<strong>

* * *

><p>Her hand hung out the window of her parents roof. The small room above the house was where she hid since her parents died. There was no choice since no one really cared enough to take care of her. Her cousin went out on a mission and died by the same clan as her parents. Now with all the chaos of war, the people forgot she exist. It was okay though, Miyo preferred to be away from the Uzumaki clan.<p>

Her purpose did not exist and she had no hope left. Instead of trying to get anymore attention, Miyo sat up in the attic for days. She had no more food and did not have the energy to even go out and get some. She was so dehydrated that her eyes burned, she was irritable and confused, her mouth was dry and felt like sandpaper and she had trouble breathing. From the lack of food she was past starvation. Her bones were all visible through her skin, her hair brittle and her face was sunken in.

She was purposely killing herself. She wanted to die on the battlefield like her family. She even contemplated taking her own life by bleeding to death but she was a coward and felt the only way was to slowly let herself slip away. It had been working too. Now all she could do was lay on the tatami mat next to the window and watch the stars.

No one cared and remember who she even was, soon it would not matter. She was not only an Uzumaki. She was also from a very small yet powerful clan that were supposedly given the nickname Miwaku-Shi. She never got the chance to ask her cousin why and the clan leader was rarely ever around anymore. Mito heard they were going to aid their cousin clan, the Senju. She figured they must be in trouble with the war if the Uzumaki had to leave Uzushio to help.

She was at the point of no return so she let her hand fall back in the window before trying to curl up. Her vision got blurry and she closed her eyes when they began to burn from keeping them open to long. She glanced over the dimly lit room one last time, already feeling herself getting tired. This would be different she knew. She would finally pass.

She felt her mother and uncle, her cousin and a few of the elders who past on recently trying to find a way to prolong her longevity and try to find someone to help. Their Chakra was flaring all over the place. She giggled knowing Uzashi was probably yelling at her for being so stupid and childish. That was one of the reasons Miyo wanted to pass on. So she could see them again.

It was all set up so she would die in her sleep and if anyone did find her it would be just a simple accident. No one paid her any attention anyway and did not even know about the roof until night when she opened it up. So if they did it would seem as if she was just too young to take care of herself and she just hid. Because she had no living emotional attachments then no one would be grieving for a long time. And perhaps they would learn to take care of abandoned and orphaned children better for the future.

She held the ribbons in her hand tightly as she closed her eyes and slowly giving in to sleep, wondering what could have happened if someone had noticed her and taken care of her. And if Uzashi was still alive and did not die on his last mission to the mainland. It was all just a big what if now.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Quick Note: I wanted to explain why Miyo was never going to be in the original storyline of Naruto. So, yeah. She died of course.<em>**


	2. Chapter 1

_**New Timeline**_

* * *

><p>Miyo stretched as she walked along side Uzashi, bored now that they were walking the rest of the way to the village. Mito was leading the group and of course ahead of everyone, but she was rushing a little more than usual. She was obviously excited. Though if she was that excited she would let them start jumping through the trees. But no, Mito wanted to keep things paced.<p>

With a groan, Miyo put her hand behind her head and began to look at the sky to distract herself. She was excited to see Sakura-sensei again. It had been so long that she had started to miss getting yelled at. She caused trouble yes but she was grateful for her Sensei always being there and looking out for her. The day she came to the Uzushiogakure, Miyo had been urged to talk with her.

Since then she had gotten much more attention and even caused Mito to help train the girl. Miyo used what attention she got to help her friends who were alone become medics and learn ways to help others. Most of those orphaned in Uzushio were now Shinobi in training thanks to her Sensei. Miyo knew Sakura may not have thought about what she had done for them but she figured it just showed how kind and caring she could be... well underneath the short temper.

Miyo had never blamed anyone for almost forgetting about her. There was war and the last thing anyone, or at least Miyo, wanted was to cause problems and be a burden. And even as a young child she understood that everyone fear her mother and uncles clan. Thus she never blamed them for anything; life was just cruel that way. She was just happy to know they were paying more attention to others.

It was slightly upsetting to know some of the elders still did not care for her and feared her. It was because of her special Chakra mixed with the Kekkei Genkai from her mothers clan that scared them. The sensor abilities they had was heighten to a degree that they could feel the Chakra of those who have died and not yet passed on, thus lingering. They were given the nickname Miwaku-Shi for that reason.

Her mother and uncle were the only two who survived a brutal onslaught years ago that wiped out almost the entire clan. Around that time many enemies became allies just to get rid of them because they were able to manipulate peoples minds by speaking of things that only the dead knew. It frightened many, especially since the clan refused to ally with anyone so to keep their Kekkei Genkai to themselves. Unfortunately Miyo and Uzashi were the only two left since their parents and her cousin died protecting one of the Uzumaki's residence on the mainland.

Having the name Uzumaki protected them but they had to be gentle with who knew the secret and what they were able to do in battle. It was easy for Uzashi who didn't really care for that side of his family. He practically ignores them all except his sister. Miyo on the other hand practices her abilities and stays connected with her family. Though with people noticing her more often it was hard to do things privately. But she could only blame herself for being such a troublemaker.

"We have finally arrived," Mito announced, stopping when she saw a few Senju who were surprised to see them.

Miyo held back a snicker at their reactions. Mito wore a purple yukata with different pale flowers around and a nice fall orange obi. Her hair was in the usual buns but with chopsticks in each to add to her look. Mito was rarely seen without her armor to those outside of Uzushio so it was only natural for them to be so shocked. The others wore the usual armor except Miyo. She naturally wore her red kimono shirt with a falling leaves pattern, a dark green obi, black pants with bandages wrapping around her shins and no shoes. Her bangs hanging to the side with some of her hair up in two buns.

"Uzashi-kun, do you sense that?" Miyo asked with excitement.

"Of course. Stop pulling on my sleeve," he said swiftly pulling his arm away.

She crossed her arms in a pout, annoyed by his reaction. Instead of dealing with his attitude and trying to get him to do something, she ran off. After a few turns and pinpointing the Chakra, she saw her Sensei down the street. She was talking to a girl with brown hair at a flower shop. Her attire was something similar to Miyo, but of course had a cherry blossoms design.

"Sakura-sensei!" she shouted in excitement, almost knocking Sakura over.

"Miyo, are you trying to kill me?" she asked trying to get her balance back after Miyo let go.

"Maybe," she joked with a smile.

"Sakura-chan," Mito's voice called. They must have followed when she sprinted off.

"Mito-chan!" Sakura claimed, hugging her.

Miyo couldn't help but smile, happy to see her lighten up. She rolled her eyes when watching how Uzashi suddenly became happy when she hugged him. Things were getting annoying with him around. At first he was the only one taking care of her but now that she was older and doing things herself, she could see how annoying and obnoxious he really was. Or maybe he just treated Miyo badly because he was nice to everyone else.

"Where are your shoes?" the girl with brown hair asked.

"I have no need for them," she shrugged. The girl just gave her a confused look. "Sakura-sensei, can you show me the Hospital. I want to make sure I get a feel for it as soon as I can."

"Who says you are going to be working in the Hospital?" Sakura asked with a hand on her hip.

"I do," she replied with a grin.

"I can take you there. I need to check on the twins after all," Mito sighed.

"I bet they get into a lot of trouble," Miyo giggled.

"Where are your manners? Even if you are close to someone like Sakura-sensei, you should still be respectful," the girl said placing her hands on her hips with a displeased look.

"Listen little one, leave these matters to the adults. Got it?" she retorted, offended. If only she knew what Sakura was to her.

"I am not a child so do not treat me as such!" the girl responded, fish clenched.

"What are you going to do little one? I am an Uzumaki. Try something and I'll have you on the ground in seconds," Miyo said crossing her arms, her head held high. She knew how to get on peoples nerves. It was fun and the reaction this girl had was beautiful.

"My name is Inomi! Stopping calling me little one! I do not care who you are I will not let some low class brat disrespect me or Sensei," she almost shouted.

"What did you say!?" Miyo exclaimed. Uzashi quickly grabbed Inomi while Mito had gotten a hold on Miyo before the two went at it.

"You heard me!"

"Will you act properly? This is no place to be acting a fool," Mito told Miyo.

"She started it!"

"I find that hard to believe," Uzashi added in.

"Miyo behave yourself! And Inomi, do not let what her bratty mouth says get you riled up," Sakura said, slightly turned from who she was talking to. Miyo recognized him once she paid attention. He was the Senju who had helped her in the battle against the Uchiha.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, realizing her Sensei had just blamed her.

"Gomen Sensei," Inomi bowed, sticking her tongue out at Miyo before quickly running back into the shop.

"I'll deal with her." Mito let Miyo go but not without a threatening hand on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>As they got closer to the Hospital, the group began to get caught up in conversation. Mito was holding a serious conversation and Uzashi was to busy looking in the sky so Miyo took her chance to get away. She was wondering what the two were looking for when they ran off. She didn't get a chance to eavesdrop earlier because of Inomi. She sighed, walking far from the group.<p>

It was going to be a long stay since things were already going awry. Something wasn't right and it was troublesome. Uzashi was slowly starting to become a different person, Sakura's Chakra flared with so much stress it was amazing that she wasn't screaming her head off out of frustration and Miyo already gave a bad impression to many people who were in the streets. What else could go wrong?

Suddenly she could feel her Sensei's Chakra, heading towards the mountain overlooking the village. She wanted to follow but also wanted to explore a bit. Especially since the village was so different then Uzushiogakure. After weighing her options Miyo sprinted off towards Sakura. She could always explore, now was a time to be nosy.

She stopped in the forest when she could feel a group of Chakra coming down from where they had gone to. She jumped up into the trees and hide, concealing her Chakra. She saw the two Senju discussing something that must have been important, judging by how they were in a serious conversation. The Uchiha was following behind with her Sensei close by. She snickered at the memories of the battlefield. She heard what happened and wished she could have seen the fight firsthand.

After a moment she jumped through the trees carefully so she would not be noticed. Sakura suddenly stopped and made her way back towards Miyo. She quickly hid behind the trees on another branch. How could she know? Maybe she was going to do something else. There was no one she knew Miyo was there right? If she did, there was going to be lots of hell to pay.

"Miyo, I have a special mission for you."

Seriously? Did that mean she wasn't in trouble? With a smirk, Miyo turned and jumped off the branch, landing close to Sakura. It was rare she got her own little missions and even more rare to get them instead of a concussion. And yeah, that happened a few times. A person usually learned their lesson after a few hits from Sakura but a few concussions later and Miyo still acted out.

"I'm not sure how well you can do it but please annoy Tobirama for as long as you can while in the Village," she said with a hand on her hip.

"Sakura-sensei..." Miyo said with a pouting face. "You underestimate me," she finished with a mischievous look. This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Author's Note<span>: I kind of finished this up quickly because I wanted to get a chapter out. I originally was going to upload the prologue and first chapter at the same time but unfortunately I lost the first chapter. Which is why this one sucks to me. It was perfect before and now not so much but oh well. Not the first time I lost my work. Hope you enjoy!  
><em>**

**_Miwaku-Shi: Alluring Death_**


	3. Chapter 2

Miyo ran back to find the Uzumaki group. It didn't take long to get to them. Though she could tell Mito was not happy, her Chakra was furious. She jumped down from the trees and saw the woman at the hospital, arguing with Uzashi and the twins. What the hell happened while she was gone? With a sigh she slowly approched, watching as the other Uzumaki watched with amusement. Funny how they didn't have a care about what ever was happening when they themselves could easily get into that kind of trouble.

"Oi, What did I miss?" she asked.

"Too much," one of them replied.

"I'll go back to see Sakura-sensei then," she mumbled, slowly retreating. Rather be yelled at than punished, that was for sure.

"Miyo, Halt!" Mito shouted. Miyo did as she was told, watching as Uzashi glanced over his shoulder at Mito, annoyed.

"Uzashi, follow her. And give Sakura-chan a message," she stated.

"H-hai."

"Let her know I may not see her tonight. And apologize for leaving Miyo in her care. I have too many things to do for the rest of the day to deal with her."

Miyo opened her mouth to say something, a bit offended by what she said. She couldn't think of anything to say so she shut her mouth and crossed her arms. It was to be expected, since she could be a nuisance. The way Mito said it though was much more cruel than usual but Miyo shrugged it off, since the elder could have still been upset with the twins. She then turned to run off. Uzashi thought for a moment before nodding and following, looking back to Mito who watched them leave.

* * *

><p>Miyoran off ahead of her cousin, towards her Sensei's Chakra. Uzashi was no fun and she did not want to hear him nagging about her walking to fast. Might as well skip all the banter and just run. Sakura was on the move and had the Uchiha with her. As she got close, Miyo slowed down so she could sneak up better. She heard them talking, not even taking notice that she was there.<p>

"I am not being stubborn," he argued.

"Yes you are."

"No I am not."

"Yes you are."

"You two argue like an old married couple," Miyo said as she approached, giggling at both of them. She immediately hid behind Uzashi when she saw the deadly glares they gave her.

"Sakura-chan, Mito-sama wants you to know she will be seeing you later tonight. She has other things to do for the day and apologizes for leaving Miyo with you," he told her with a nervous smile. Miyo growled at him.

"She what?" her eyebrow twitched. "Fine. I suppose I have no choice."

"Looks like your stuck with me," Miyo said in a singsong tone, chuckling to herself.

She tried her hardest to seem upbeat but it was difficult. In all honesty she really just wanted people to like her the way she was but it seemed she was a problem to others. But Miyo lived by her notion to be herself no matter what people thought, so she brought it upon herself. Perhaps in this Village more people will accept her than living in Uzushiogakure where everyone seemed to think of her as annoying brat.

"I also have something I must ask... in private if you don't mind Sakura-chan," he said eyeing Madara who was giving him a cautious glare.

"I suppose so. Watch Miyo," Sakura said to him while having Uzashi walk away with her for a moment.

"What!? I am not babysitting a brat," he shouted, clenching his fist as he was ignored.

"Hehe," she said right next to Madara, startling him. "Why are you so upset? I'm not that bad," she said putting her hand behind her head and looking into the sky.

"Hn."

She looked at him carefully, watching his features as he watched the pair. Miyo smiled mischievously, getting some ideas. She could tell he did not like the two together and was obviously getting a bit jealous. Did he like Sakura perhaps? It wasn't too far fetched of an idea. After looking toward Uzashi, she instantly decided to try and get the two apart as quickly as possible. Uzashi was not a good match for her Sensei and he was to affectionate towards her.

"So old geezer, why don't _you_ seem too happy about Uzashi?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"Na-nani?" he asked with a glare.

"It's a simple question," she said with a shrug.

"The question isn't the issue," he growled.

"Oh the old geezer thing. Don't get sore about it, I call all the elders that," she said lightly tapping his arm with a smile.

And with that he tried to grab her before she ran. Most of the time it wasn't what she said it was how she said it. One trick Miyo learned was how to tick people off with the tone or attitude used in conversation. Both probably had an affect on him. She dodge quickly and ran a few feet away. The best way to cause a distraction was to get in trouble. Sakura and Uzashi both would have to find out what was going on if she got him riled enough.

"I was trying to make conversation," she remarked. Oh yeah this was easy, he was in a fowl mood as it was.

"Not good conversation," he said trying to calm himself.

"I was just asking a question. I mean Uzashi's infatuation Sakura-sensei seemed to be getting the better of him right now," she said with a sigh. She was not going to let him calm down. "And you don't look happy about it either."

"Infatuation?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Yeah. He has liked her for a while now. Since she left he has had nothing but his dreams of her. Now Uzashi is probably asking her out," she giggled. "He is kind of pathetic. "She could see him tense slightly while contemplate something. She should have said something like this from the beginning.

"Why should I care?" he said shaking his head.

"You just seem a little...jealous," she commented with a mischievous grin.

"I am not," he said clenching his jaw.

"Whatever you say old geezer."

As soon as he snapped Miyo let out a scream and tried to run, only for him to catch her in a head lock. It was either let him catch her or trip like she was about to. She went with the first option cause she had an idea of how to get away. Her ace in the hold for many situations. She bit down on his arm as hard as she could, drawing blood. He yelped and she used her chance to escape. Unfortunately she didn't think and got caught by her Sensei who pulled her hair.

"Miyo, what have we told you?" Sakura said sternly, tapping her foot in aggravation.

"Respect others the way you wish to be respected," she mumbled. Worth the trouble.

"Then apologize."

"Why should I apologize to the old geezer. He can't even take a joke!" Miyo argued.

"Old geezer!? I am not that old!" Madara finally shouted in anger.

"Miyo!" Sakura yelled, fist clenched and a deadly glare.

"Gomen'nasai!" Miyo said as she got up and bowed.

"Now," Sakura said before grabbing onto both of them. "I do not want to deal with stubbornness." She looked at Madara. "Or hear complaining." She then looked at Miyo. "Understood?"

"Hai," they whined in union as she dragged them towards her place.

* * *

><p>Well at least she wasn't in too much trouble. Miyo was honestly excited about the two together though she didn't know why. At least Uzashi left otherwise it would have made things worse and she would have been in so much trouble. He always did have a way to make her look bad and end up punished for stupid stuff. The fact she started it all wasn't the point right now.<p>

"Prick," Miyo simply said, narrowing her eyes at Madara. The man was glaring at her and constantly letting off a growl at her.

"Brat," he replied back with annoyance.

"Jealousy," she said in her usual playful and smiling self. That would get to him.

"Shut it!" he shouted standing from his seat and slamming his hands on the table.

"Make me," she challenged, standing herself. Arguing with a powerful Clan Leader, not her best move but it was fun and she could get away with it. Miyo wanted to take her chance while she had it.

"Sit down Madara. Miyo... go to the room," Sakura demanded, glaring at Miyo. It meant serious stuff was going to happen and the Uzumaki did not want to be around if she valued her life.

Miyo quickly got up and ran upstairs to her Sensei's room. She jumped on the bed and laid down, hugging the blanket instead of covering with it. It was all starting to get old. Annoying people was fun but she needed a knew hobby and knew that. Miyo had used the excuse that she was a child for too long and actually wanted to be more of an adult. Today really pushed it.

Sure getting a rise from the Uchiha Madara was fun, but at the same time nothing came from it. It was time to grow up but didn't know how. It was a scary thought since no one around her raised her to be that way. Even her Sensei who took care of her the most still thought of her as a child, aside from training. That was part of the reason she did what she did. And there was no one around to take care of her the way she wanted... and needed.

It was strange how much Sakura must have missed Uzushio while Miyo wanted nothing more than to stay away. The only reason Mito let her come along was because she let her know her true feelings. Miyo hated that place so much and no matter what she did everyone treated her the same way they did thee, five and even ten years ago. No one would acknowledge that she changed even if she did in that village. But unfortunately she was starting to believe nothing would come from being in this village either.

With a sigh, Miyo laid there. She could sense her Sensei outside the door, contemplating coming in angry or not. Madara must have left already. The door opened and Sakura walked in, seeing Miyo turned the other way. She was going to pretend to be asleep but she pulled that trick one too many times and Sakura did not fall for it anymore. Sakura walked up to her and sighed, brushing her hand through her bangs.

"Miyo, why must you cause trouble?"

"I.. don't know."

"I am going out with Uzashi tonight. Do I have to take you back to Mito-chan?" she asked, giving her the choice. At least she had a choice this time.

"Iie. I will be fine, I promise," she mumbled.

"Alright," Sakura said before leaving.

Miyo instantly shot up from the bed, with an idea. She could probably find a way to get Madara to interrupt the two. And if her hunch was right and he did like her a little bit, then it would be easy. Not to mention he could possibly understand that he really does like her that way. It would be one of the last childish things she would do... okay that's a lie but it is more of a devious thing than a childish thing. What child would come up with this kind of plan?

Within a few minutes she snuck downstairs to make sure her Sensei had already left before running out the door to find Madara.


	4. Chapter 3

It was too easy. It was too good to be true. After searching very briefly it looked as if Madara was already on his way to Sakura and Uzashi. Miyo could not believe it. He even brought the Senju. They two walked into the new food place, which had an amazing aroma, in which her Sensei had already walked into with Uzashi. Miyo wanted to jump and shout, it was way too easy. Not to mention a perfect opportunity. Only problem was the Senju; How would she get him away so she could play mind tricks with Madara again?

She jumped from the top of the roof and landed quietly, sneaking around the side and finding the window right by the Uchiha. She couldn't peak without being caught so she had to listen and use her sensor skills. But it was so hard with the aroma of such delicious food. It was not possible for something to smell so good, and it probably tasted even better. Her mouth started watering at the thought. She shook her head and concentrated on the task at hand.

"Nothing," the Senju said as they were in conversation. "I order for us since you were spacing out."

_"Great, make it worse why don't ya?"_ Miyo thought as her stomach growled.

"Oh... right. I just have too much on my mind," Madara said, sounding very distracted. There was no doubt that he was spying on the two now.

"Understandable. But what can cause you to lose focus to that extent?" Hashriama had asked.

"Nothing that concerns you," Madara seemed to blurt out in frustration.

"Sakura-chan, ne?" Oh no, he was going to blow everything! Miyo slid up slightly to see the two. Hashirama was now looking towards Uzashi and Sakura she guessed as Madara looked as if he was about to jump from his seat.

"What are you doing?"

"I should probably go speak with them. After all there are some matters I must discuss with Sakura-chan and we need to find a time when we are not busy," he said with a nod to himself.

"You can do that some other time. Sit down, we have other things to discuss. It can wait!" And with that, Hashirama was gone. Now was her chance to get to him. She wasn't sure why but the more she thought on it the more she liked the idea of her Sensei and the Uchiha leader together. For some reason it seemed so perfect.

"It's your own fault for letting me get into your head about Uzashi's crush on her." Madara almost jumped from his seat when Miyo spoke, hanging halfway in the window next to him.

"What are you doing here? And do not try to put the blame on me!" he growled.

"Why not? It is your fault," she giggled.

"No it is not. If anything you are the one who should be to blame," he argued angrily.

"Why, just because I hit a nerve and told you the truth about Uzashi and his constant dreaming of Sakura-sensei?" she nagged.

"If we were not in such a place I would beat you senseless!" he half shouted.

"I believe you." She honestly did too. His temper right now could match her Sensei's at this point. "I am here to help. Admit it, you have a crush on her too. And you want her," Miyo grinned.

"Why help me? Shouldn't you be helping him instead?" he asked crossing his arms.

"I thought about it but I think Sakura-sensei may think of Uzashi as family more than a potential love interest. If anything I don't see her thinking of anyone as a love interest," Miyo said now sitting next to him. She was able to move quickly and loved the startled look it gave him.

"If so then what do you suppose I do?" he asked with a mocking tone.

"What you have been. She has your respect and you have hers. If anything that is the first step. Next step is to get her to know you on a more personal level, and I mean personal," she smiled deviously.

"How would that work? She is closed off to others most of the time when away from the Hospital," he noted.

"I know. One thing notable about Sakura-sensei is that even though she had a tough time with the nightmares about her traumatic past, she was able to push through and enhance her abilities so she could be a stronger person thanks to Mito-sama. But her loneliness is her one vulnerability. Mito-sama is the only one she trusts and feels happy around. Without her, she will subconsciously shut herself away from others as much as possible," Miyo rambled on.

"Is there a point to this?"

"I am getting there," she pouted. "With Mito-sama around she will be willing to be around more. Now is your chance to get to know her and have her get to know you. And another way to do that without Mito-sama around is, if the oh so brilliant Uchiha head hasn't already figured out, through her comfort zone. The Hospital."

She saw him think about it for a moment. Hopefully she was getting through to him. Something told her he still worried about Uzashi making his move so soon. It was a problem but she knew eventually they would leave so it wouldn't cause so much trouble. Soon after she would have to write to find out what was going on. As much as she wanted to stay in the leaf and push the two together, she had doubts about anyone allowing her to stay in the Village. Even if it was best for her, she still felt it would not happen. Either way while she was here she would fulfill her Sensei's mission and her own personal one.

"Do not worry about Uzashi, you just need to keep him away for a month or so and we will be back in Uzushio in no time. Then you have time to make your move," Miyo giggled, watching as the food was brought to the table.

"I suppose it could work. Why help me? I do not understa..." He stopped mid-sentence when she started to help herself to the Sushi, putting quite a bit on a small plate for herself. It looked so good and she was starving.

"Easy," she said as she swallowed. "I get the feeling you two can understand each other. Sometimes through loss can one find there union. Something my Kaa-sama and oji-san taught me," she smiled, grabbing one last piece with her chopsticks before getting up.

"Through loss, one can find union?" he whispered to himself. When he wasn't looking she sneakingly lifted the small plate and hid it behind her and walked around him.

"Interesting way to see things right? You both lost someone dear to you, in her case many, so why not find a way to use that to connect and understand one another? Ja na."

AS soon as she said that, she made her way out the front while praying he didn't notice her steal the food. She ate a little bit while chatting but definitely was taking some home with her. She walked down the street with her plate in front of her and a pair of chopsticks in her hand. Now that the conversation was out of the way she started planning on ways she could start annoying Tobirama.

Until tonight she had forgotten mostly about that mission she was given. How could she even annoy the man though? First thing was first, analyze him. He was a sensor so he knew how to be calm, collected, a quick thinker and seemed to be the kind of guy who believed in order. Second thing, find what is the opposite of those qualities. Chaos would cause a short temper most likely and with the way he acted around Hashirama then dumb decisions or being dumb in general hit a nerve from what she could guess so far.

Spying on him would not work but just hanging around him would suffice. After a while little things start to show and you pick up on it when around someone long enough. She would use this to her advantage but only if she was able to handle being around him. With a sigh, Miyo looked to the sky while picking up another piece of Sushi and stuffing it in her mouth. This was going to be an interesting stay that was for sure. Hopefully she wouldn't get into too much trouble.

Suddenly she felt a jolt in Sakura's Chakra before rushing off back towards her place. Miyo contemplated what to do before shoving the last few pieces in her mouth and hurrying to her Sensei. She jumped atop the roofs, trying to get there quicker. Once she reached the place, Miyo thought about knocking but hesitated. She could feel her Sensei's sadness.

"Sakura-sensei!?" Miyo shouted as she barged in the house without knocking.

"Go home Miyo," Sakura shouted from upstairs.

"Sakura-sensei, are you alright?" she asked while running up the stairs and into the room. Sakura buried her head in the pillow and ignored her. "Mito-sama is going to the Hot Springs, would you like to come with us? I am sure it will do you some good to relax." Sakura nodded slowly while drying her tears.

She knew Mito was going tonight to relax so she figured no better time to go and not get in trouble while helping Sakura. She was curious as to what could have happened to cause her to be so distressed. Her pink hair was a mess from burying her face into the pillow, her face beet red and her eyes completely watery and red from crying so hard. Whatever it was Miyo hoped talking with Mito would help. She grabbed some stuff and grabbed her Sensei so they could go. She had a feeling this was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Author's Note:<span> Yeah it has been a long time since I started this story and very few updates but I am trying to fix that. I need to catch up with Through Time just a bit so I might update this one a bit more frequently. _****_Hope you enjoy this chapter and continuing reading and reviewing! Thanks all ^.^  
><em>**


	5. Chapter 4

So she didn't tell her Sensei that Mito wasn't actually expecting them but it got her to come along. Otherwise the stubborn pinkette would stay at home all night, upset. Not a thing Miyo wanted for her Sensei. She really wondered what could have happened to cause her to be so upset. She could almost feel how hurt and confused she was. With a sigh Miyo showed her the way into the Hot Springs, wondering if Mito was still around. Luckily she could sense her Chakra even though she was hiding it. For some reason Miyo could not help but wonder if she was the reason.

Sakura was too busy admiring the design of the room so Miyo decided to start putting things away. "Sakura-sensei, come on," she giggled while hoping it cheered her up. They both began to strip down so they could wash up and then see Mito.

After entering they saw Mito humming to herself while running her hands through her long red hair. She looked up at them with surprise, with a glare at Miyo she did not miss, and then concern as she looked at Sakura. The girl hopped in the water while her Sensei seemed to slowly get in. Mito growled at Miyo when she splashed her with a giggle. Mito grabbed her hair before she got away so she could stop.

"Sakura-chan, what is wrong? I haven't seen you so upset since you first arrived in Uzushio," she asked sternly but with concern.

"I don't want to talk about it at this moment if you don't mind Mito-chan," she sighed, swimming next t her at the edge.

"Before we leave you are going to talk with me," she almost demanded.

"I know," she said, crossing her arms over the edge and laying her head on top of them.

"Sakura-sensei I brought you here so you can talk about it. I mean I don't know what Hashirama-sama and Uzashi said to upset you but..." before Miyo could finish Mito interrupted.

"Hashirama and Uzashi?" she said with alarm, and anger.

"How do you know?" Sakura snapped at her, not realizing how harsh she sounded.

"I... may have been around," she said scratching the back of her head, smiling nervously. She had to open her big mouth.

"You little brat," she groaned.

"I know but I sensed something was wrong and you know me... I have to find out what, and why..." Miyo explained with quickness. She had to find a way to hide the fact she was spying with Madara... and that he was there to begin with.

"Leave her be Sakura-chan. Of all people how could those two upset you?" Mito ask swimming closer to her.

"Especially to get you to cry that badly." Miyo quickly shut her mouth and drove under water when Sakura glared at her. She only stayed down long enough to evade the glare of death she kind of deserved. She never means to say such things at bad times but was like her brain doesn't filter anything at times. She quickly came back up to hear what happened.

"Uzashi is the main person who upset me. He is acting strange these days and I want to know why. He asked me to out with him tonight and when I did, Hashirama showed up. He apparently was with someone there and saw me. We have thing we need to discuss and have been busy, thus he came to find out when. Next thing I know Uzashi is saying bad things about Madara and naturally we defended him. But then..."

"Sakura-chan?" Mito asked with worry. Miyo on the other hand was already fuming mad.

"We all started to argue over it. I don't really understand why we went at it that badly. Uzashi just gave off this aura of hatred and when he got started everything went wrong and even Hashriama and I got into it," she sobbed, starting to tell the story as best as she could.

She didn't want to hear anymore. Miyo was tired of so many people saying things about Uzashi hurting their feelings and how cold he could be. Everyone she cared for seem to have a problem when around him and they had to start noticing. Miyo swiftly got out of the water and ran back to the changing room to grab her clothes. It was time she said something. Sakura did not deserve to be going through what she was because he was being a prick.

"Why does she always do that!?" Mito screamed from the other room.

Miyo froze for a second. Most of the time she disappeared from a room when in trouble, mainly Mito or Honshi. And she was hunted down, lectured and had many extra chores to do because of it. Hopefully with Sakura there, Mito would leave her be. But before she could find out Miyo ran out with only her top on, grabbing her pants on the way out. She didn't want to risk getting caught yet wasn't sure if she grabbed everything. Before exiting completely she pulled her pants on and sprinted, leaving her hair down and a mess.

* * *

><p>She rushed down the street, trying to find him. Uzashi was the only person who she could not sense when he hid his Chakra. Them being related and belonging to a second clan probably helped them both hide from each other well. Which came in handy for her but not when she needed to find him. The first thing she did was predict some locations he would most likely go and then tried everywhere else. Uzashi was smart and knew to avoid predictable locations because he did not want to be bothered when upset.<p>

Once she got towards the entrance to the Village, she could sense his Chakra slightly. It was when she was out of sight from everywhere that she could find him easier. Uzashi was up in a tree watching the moon, aggravation written all over his face. Miyo almost wanted to turn back and leave him be due to his aura but she was not going to let him get away with it this time. She jumped into the trees until she was close enough to him without actually being on the same branch.

"What is wrong with you!? How can you be so cruel?" she yelled in anger.

"Leave me be Miyo," he snapped, arms crossed.

"You think I would!? You hurt Sakura-sensei, you hurt everyone! Why do you do these things?" she started, trying to find her words. "Every time something you don't like happens, a disaster follows. I cannot understand how you can hurt someone so much, especially when you claim to be in love with them!"

"You are not an adult, you would not understand!" he shouted as he stood. "When you grow up and realize what is happening around you then maybe you can understand. When someone you care for is so nice and kind to a sadistic killer, then come talk to me and tell me to stop being the way I am because you obviously do not care for Sakura-chan if you do not feel the way I do!"

"What are you talking about? All you are doing is rambling!"

"The Uchiha are the reason our second clan was slaughtered. And to make it worse it was Madara's fault the group died on their mission years ago! He is the reason our parents are gone Miyo! And to have Sakura-chan defending him and acting as if he is a good guy makes me ill," he growled with fury.

Miyo wasn't an idiot like he thought. She knew something was up and was not surprised by the news like she would have been. Her mother had always taught her to be forgiving and to hope for peace. Even if it meant being friendly with an enemy. Unlike Uzashi though, she could forgive Madara and just wanted everyone else to be happy. It was a time of war then and a time of peace now, what did he expect?

"Uzashi, you cannot be angry with someone the way you are. Not as angry as you are. Things change with time you have to understand that. In a time of an all out war no one is an ally. At that time everyone had to fight..."

"You sound just like them, both Otou-san and oba-san. They always nag at me..."

"Then listen to them. We can hear them and sense them even after their deaths for a reason Uzashi."

"Because we are cursed Miwaku-shi!"

"Because we have a gift as Miwaku-shi! We can make things better. If they forgive then so should you," she lectured, started to choke up from the argument. "We hear the dead's whisper so that we can pass on information that causes some individuals to linger. We are called cursed because no one else can or will try to understand. So stop listening to the bad things peopel say about us and learn what it means to be Miwaku-shi."

"I don't want to end up like them. Die young and linger for a long time around the one who can see you just because of being what we are. I want to died and pass on not stay here and stick around with you. I do not want to trust an enemy. I will find a way to get rid of you when you die because you will be stabbed in the back by them for being so trusting. And I am not going to be dealing with you when you are gone you little pest."

"Why can you say such things?" she said crying. He was practically emotionless and was so harsh. "They are not enemies. They will not stab me in the back. I trust them because we all want one things and that is to stop seeing loved ones die. For that reason we can all become allies and look out for each other."

"That is a child's dream Miyo," he said crossing his arms.

"Iie. It is not a dream. It is reality you need to realize," she said with tears streaming down her face. "Hashirama-sama and Madara came together for this cause and they made it this way."

Instead of continuing to argue Miyo jumped down and ran off. She couldn't handle it anymore so she had no choice but to head back home. She made up her mind, she wanted to stay with her Sensei for as long as she would allow it. There was no way she could be around Uzashi after this. The sooner he died the better. At least then, she knew, he would be forced to pass on. There were some things her Uncle taught her that would have answered all of Uzashi's questions if he had let them talk to him. So instead she knew it all. And in the end she could make him leave forever. It was wrong to think that way, Miyo knew, but even she was entitled to hate too. And unfortunately he was the only one she despised.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Author's Note<span>_**: _**Trying so hard to get these chapters out on time. December is a busy month for life...kinda slow for work haha. Anyway thanks for reading and look out for the next chapter :D**_


End file.
